Hurt Feelings Come Bursting Out
by Mama Bear and Her Cubs
Summary: Joaquin has decided to take revenge on Chic, Veronica and Betty for destroying his relationship with Kevin. Although Joaquin was the one whom cheated on Kevin. He has decided to truly target Betty with her Dark!Betty personality ... the gang know they need to protect Betty ... but can she protect herself?


**The Yearly 365 Challenge**

 **I have chosen the prompt #129 which was an [action] Sneering**

"So this is whom you replaced me with?" Joaquin stood at the end of the booth with his arms tightly folded across his chest.

"Go away Joaquin." Kevin sighed through his nose from his place next to Chic. He looked over at the end of the table at his ex-boyfriend. "Besides I didn't replace you. _You_ cheated on me."

Chic hand tightened in Kevin's hand on the table. He glared up into the other teenagers eyes. "I suggest you leave man." He said in a low quiet firm voice.

"Make me." Joaquin sneered.

Betty's chest tightened. Veronica pulled her girlfriend a littler more firmly into her front.

Chic stiffened at the other boy's undertone. He really really wanted to get out of that booth and teach this younger boy some manners. But he felt Kevin's hand tighten in his own. His eyes moved across the table and found his baby sister's look of fear looking straight into his own. He breathed in deeply and relaxed back in his seat.

Kevin didn't miss the inter play between brother and sister. But before he could question it he had to get rid of his ex-boyfriend. "Joaquin," his eyes had never left Joaquin's as the silent interplay between the two Cooper siblings happened; "You hurt me horribly. I trusted you. You broke that trust." He breathed. "I found a way to move on from your act of betrayal. I'm not going to allow you to destroy whatever love, happiness or peace that I can find with someone else."

Joaquin placed his right palm on the table and leaned inward. "Kevin you know that I can protect you better than any of these Coopers can." He smirked. "At least no one in my family is bat shit crazy."

Betty tightened up.

Veronica saw red. "If I were you Joaquin then I would leave. I would leave Riverdale behind for good. I wouldn't ever even think of this town ever again. I would change my name and I would go as far as outer space."

Joaquin turned his angry eyes to meet Veronica's calm steady fiery ice ones. "You can't protect Betty _all_ the time Ronnie." He met the teary eyes of the blonde. "Sorry Betty. I wouldn't have attacked you if _your_ brother hadn't decided to seduce Kevin away from me. To me you are fair game."

Chic leaned sideways over his boyfriend and gripped Joaquin's hand on the table. His hold was steel. He waited until the younger angry teen's eyes were locked on his. "If you ever think of going after my family ever again …. then I'll end you." He spoke in a low tone.

"All you have to do is break up with Kevin. Don't go near him ever again. Then your precious family is safe." Joaquin lifted his chin. "It's as easy as that Mr. Chic Cooper." His right eye brow rose. "Whom is more important to you …. some great sex with Kevin here …. or protecting your sisters, nephew and niece?"

Betty pulled away from Veronica and leaned forward and jerked Joaquin's body over towards hers. She stood to her feet to meet his eyes on the same level. "Don't you dare threaten anyone here Joaquin." She hissed low in her throat.

"Oh is this the bat shit crazy Betty coming out to play?" Joaquin smirked.

Betty's body shook but she remained firm. "No." she honesty said. "I honesty liked you Joaquin. I was worried in the beginning when Kevin first told me about you. Also when Juggie was forced to join the Serpents. But I honesty had respect for you."

"Looks like I'm not the only cheater in the group." Joaquin sneered at the mention of Jughead.

"I will always feel guilty for my treatment on Juggie." Betty whispered. She felt Veronica's hand on her spine. She could tell that her girlfriend was thinking of the time when she and Archie shared a kiss in between her 'first' breakup with Jughead and Veronica and Archie's own 'breakup'. She breathed in deeply. "I will always feel guilty for my treatment on Juggie." She repeated as she met the cold eyes of the angry teenage boy in front of her. "That's the difference between you and I. You don't feel one ounce of guilt for cheating on Kevin."

"You did way more than share a kiss with someone else why you were still in a comitted relationship with Kevin." Veronica growled low in her thoart.

"I had needs that Kevin wasn't willing to deliver on." Joaquin shrugged.

"You seirously need to get out of here right now Desantos." Chic stiffened as he tried to remain in his seat. His eyes still glued to Joaquin and his baby sister locked in a staring contest. He was relieved that Veronica still had her hands firmly on his sister's body.

Kevin moved out of the booth and stood tall. "Leave Betty alone now Joaquin." He placed a firm hand on his ex's stiff shoulder.

Joaquin leaned forward and whispered; "I'm not through with you yet Dark!Betty." He leaned back as he stood tall once more. He turned and wrapped his arms tighty around Kevin and jerked him forward against his chest. He quickly captured Kevin's mouth with his own; slamming his tongue deep into Kevin's surprised open mouth. He felt his body harden even more in his excitement. He was suddenly yanked away from the other boy. Before he knew it he was down on the ground with blood on his tongue; and his right eye slammed shut and wouldn't open. He looked up into the fiery eyes of Jughead Jones. "Really mate. This is how you treat your former brother?" He hissed as he spat out some blood onto the floor.

Jughead knelt down and jerked Joaquin closer to him by his shirt collar. "If you _ever_ go near Betty or Kevin ever again mate; then I'll end you." He hissed in the other boy's ear.

Joaquin laughed uproaring at this.

Archie bent down and grapped both of Joaquin's arms in his; and he jerked the Southside Serpent up onto his feet. Without any words Archie jerked the other teen age boy towards the doors of Pop's and tossed him out into the street. "Don't mess with my family." He spat out before he turned and slammed the door shut behind him.

Joaquin turned his eyes to the window where the Riverdale gang were sitting. He met the eyes of Chic and knew that the slightly other teen would beat the living crap out of him next time they met up. He was so looking forward to that moment. His eyes turned to meet the firey ice of Veronica's and knew the bitch would making his life a living hell for how he treated her precious Betty. His eyes met Betty's and he saw that although she was frightened …. her darkness was right at the surface. He didn't even brother looking up to where Jughead and Archie were standing at the end of the booth (they didn't matter to him one wit) … he finally met Kevin's dark eyes. He mouthed 'I love you.' to him before he turned and walked down the sidewalk. He did what he needed to do that day. There would be other days to take his sweet revenge against those four.


End file.
